deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Greenberet5/John Rambo vs. Terminator
John Rambo: Vietnam vet turned badass VS Termiator: '''Cyborg assassin from the future WHO…IS…DEADLIEST? John Rambo Ht. 6-3 Wt. 205 lbs. Specialitys: Guerilla warfare, helicopters, 56 confirmed kills Portrayed by: Slyvester Stallone Terminator Ht. 6-8 Wt. 1 ton Specialitys: Killing, killing, killing Portrayed by: Arnold Schwatzneggar Long Range Rambo: M60 Machine Gun Terminator: M134 Minigun Edge: '''M134 Minigun '''its larger caliber, more rounds, and higher rate of fire. Mid Range Rambo: AK-47 Terminator: Winchester 1887 Edge: '''AK-47 for holding more rounds and having a higher rate of fire. Close Range Rambo: Colt M1911 Terminator: AMT Hardballer Longslide Edge: AMT Hardballer Longslide '''for its longer barrell and laser sight. Explosive Weapons Rambo: RPG-7 Terminator: M79 Grenade Launcher Edge: '''RPG-7 '''for being more devastating. Battle Notes • fought in Pacific Northwest forest • have only these four weapons • Unlimited ammo • Voting ends August 18th Next Time Because of a stupid bet I made with my friends, I, Greenberet5 will be battling Justin Bieber with handpicked weapons. Battle Rambo walks thtough the forest carrying his M60. Suddenly, he hears the roar of an engine. He see's the Terminator cruising on his motorcycle. However, the motorcycle runs out of gas. As he steps out, he notices Rambo. " Who are you?" asks the Terminator. Rambo cocks the M60 and replies: " You're worst nightmare". He fires the M60, hitting the Terminator in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. " What the hell?" exclaims Rambo. Suddenly, Rambo flies through the air as the Terminator punches him in the face. He then pulls out his minigun. " Hasta la vista… baby." He fires on full auto. Rambo barely dodges the bullets. He takes his 1911 out of the holster and fires back. When he runs out of ammo, he hides behind a log and prays. Suddenly the minigun stops. The words on the Terminator screen read: Casualties: 0 Angred that Rambo is alive, Termy whips out the Winchester and cocks it. He walks into the woods. SOMETIME LATER....... Rambo loads a clip into his AK-47 and waits. Just then, he see's the Terminator. He takes aim. He fires, blowing off half of the Terminators face, revealing his robotic skull. " What the hell are you?". " I am a Terminator. Prepare to be terminated.". He raises the 1887 and fires, barely missing Rambos head. Gambia continues firing his AK. When both run out of ammo, Terminator draws his Longslide.Rambo once again pulls out his Colt and fires. Terminator just stands and aims. Suddenly, Rambo notices a laser dot on his chest in the nick of time. He jumps out of the way as the shot rings out. The Terminator empties the Longslide into the tree's surrounding Rambo. Rambo then has an idea. Suddenly, a nearby explosion forces Rambo to the ground. He see's the Terminator holding a smoking M79. Rambo runs to a nearby tree and grabs his RPG. The Terminator stops dead in his tracks. Rambo fires, destroying the Terminator completely. His enemy defeated, Rambo pumps his fist and roars in victory. '''Winner: John Rambo Experts Opinion The reason Rambo won was because he was human. A human mind can think more creatively than a machine. While the Terminator had the extremely powerful minigun, Rambo's M60 and suprioer AK-47 and RPG-7 ultimely won it for him Category:Blog posts